Bois ton lait !
by Kima Muraki
Summary: Harry fait le difficile mais Remus sait se montrer ferme... Relation entre hommes.


**"Bois ton lait !"**

Le Survivant avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin, Remus l'avait remarqué depuis que tous deux vivaient à Square Grimaud. A la fin de la Septième année de Harry, ce dernier avait décidé de venir vivre dans l'ancienne maison que son parrain lui avait léguée. Étant donné la relation de plus en plus proche entre le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, ce dernier était parvenu à persuader le loup garou de venir vivre avec lui. Nul doute qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de tant d'arguments que ça… La seule condition imposée par le plus âgée était qu'il participe lui-même dans les travaux pour remettre à neuf le manoir.

Ainsi, tous les matins, pendant que Harry récupérait les heures de sommeil qui lui avaient tant manqué durant sa croissance, lui s'attelait chambre après chambre à rendre de nouveau les pièces propres, avec de nouvelles tapisseries, de nouveaux meubles même. Le couloir aussi, il avait utilisé de nombreux sorts pour le rendre plus lumineux. Il avait installé quelques cadres comprenant des photos plus ou moins vieilles : une photo animée du mariage de James et Lily, une autre de Sirius, quelques unes de l'époque des Maraudeurs, une autre de Harry et ses deux amis Hermione et Ron, ainsi que d'autres amis.

Le nombre de chambre impressionnant leur permettait d'ailleurs d'héberger de temps en temps des amis, ou même des anciens membres de l'Ordre qui venaient parfois prendre des nouvelles du couple. Fred et George passaient quelques nuits aussi dans le manoir, lorsqu'une de leurs expérimentations tournaient mal et qu'il était bien trop tard ou qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour commencer à entreprendre un quelconque rangement. Sans compter qu'il y avait aussi de nombreuses salles de bain, que Remus était parvenu à restaurer de la même manière, avec des carreaux flambants neufs, et des baignoires toutes plus luxueuses que les autres. Mais les plus belles pièces, pour lesquelles le loup garou s'était réellement appliqué étaient bien évidement la salle de bain et la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry.

D'ailleurs, il entra dans cette dernière, un plateau de petit déjeuner digne d'un roi dans les mains, et alla le poser sur la table de nuit en orme à côté de son amant, avant de s'asseoir sur un bout du lit. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à la vision du visage enfin calme et paisible, qui paraissait beaucoup plus jeune depuis qu'il avait perdu ses traits tirés par la fatigue et l'angoisse perpétuelle. Remus glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs en bataille sur l'oreiller, les caressant doucement, murmurant son prénom jusqu'à le réveiller de manière douce.

Papillonnant des yeux au début, le Survivant se redressa en position assise une fois qu'il fut assez réveillé pour le faire. Il sourit doucement à son amant avant d'embrasser sa joue en guise de bonjour, nichant ensuite son visage dans son cou. En sentant les lèvres du brun s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur la peau tendre de sa gorge, Remus sentit bien que s'il ne le faisait pas manger maintenant, il n'avalerait rien qui soit nourriture avant quelques heures…

- Harry, mange quelque chose s'il te plaît, je t'ai amené des croissants, de la confiture et du lait…

- Hum… Je préfère manger autre chose…

Le loup garou repoussa doucement son amant, lui lançant un regard qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Il savait bien que Harry avait un problème avec la nourriture, que tous deux tentaient tant bien que mal de régler petit à petit. Mais il n'était pas rare qu'il doive se montrer plus ferme et le forcer à manger, quitte à ce que ce dernier lui fasse la tête pendant quelques heures. Il prit un croissant et le tendit à son amant, qui laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Écoute Remus, j'ai vraiment pas faim…

- Harry, force toi un peu.

- Non… Promis, je mangerai bien au repas suivant, mais là je peux pas, j'ai l'estomac retourné…

- … Bois quelque chose au moins.

- Moony…

- Bois ton lait !

Avec un soupir, Harry compris bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Il s'empara alors de son verre de lait et le but d'une traite avant de faire la grimace. Puis il le reposa, une moue aux lèvres.

- Content ?

- Très…

Un sourire aux lèvres, Remus se pencha pour récupérer du bout de la langue la moustache de lait que le Survivant arborait au dessus de ses lèvres carmines. La fin de matinée se promettait bien remplie…


End file.
